True Past
by creativedreamer48
Summary: Wild Hogs Jack wasn't always a biker. So what was he? This is the story that will tell all. So what really did happen? Rated T for language and somme stuff Derek does. Nothing very explicit! Please read! And review! I changed the title....so....yea.
1. Friends and Enemies

This is basically me reading into this movie way too much. It's based on "Wild Hogs", and it's about Jack's life before he showed up in the movie. I was sort of intrigued by his character and this story has been in my mind for a long time. Please don't get mad that I took a comedy and turned it into a serious story. Reviews welcome and all criticism as long as it's constructive!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you. Enjoy! ;P

I do not own Jack. All other characters and places belong to me. I made them, so ha.

1

Amy looked over at the brunette in her presence. He was a handsome sixteen year old, with bright blue eyes and a strong chin. His acorn brown hair was combed back in his attempt to look cool. He had a blue T-shirt on and dark blue jeans. His Converse All-Stars were a faded black, and his strong arms hung limp at his sides.

Amy smiled and felt the warm breeze tickle her fragile face. Her complexion was like porcelain, her eyes a deep emerald, and her orange-red hair tumbled halfway down her back in waves. The boy was Jack, and he was her best friend.

Then he turned his head to look at her, and Amy felt her face turning red. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Jack said.

Amy quickly looked down at her own blue jeans and sneakers. "I thought I saw a spider on you, but it was just, um, dirt!" She said a little too loudly.

The two were sitting on a low cliff on a small mountain that lay just before the outskirts of their small town, Lencox. They had had a long day, running from the local bullies and then hiding out in the dump, then finally coming to the mountain to have a little break. And, looking at her watch, Amy realized it was only three.

"Some first day of summer, huh?" Jack said, looking back at the horizon.

"Some day." Amy smiled and tucked her knees under her chin.

"Jack! Amy!"

The two jerked their heads to see two boys making their way to the cliff.

"What are you lovebirds doing here?" said the other boy. The two were Stan and Ben. Ben, a redhead who had green eyes, had an independent mind and supported his opinion in any case. Stan was a raven haired boy with large brown eyes and was the joker of the two. He lived off making people laugh.

"What are you two morons doing here?" Jack sighed. But he was kidding. Stan and Ben were his best friends, like Amy. The four had been since very young ages.

"We decided we didn't trust you two being here alone." said Stan, settling himself between Amy and Jack. Ben sat down on the other side of Amy. "Who knows what could happen?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

"You do know how easy it would be for me to push you and kill you, Stan?" Jack said, leaning back on his arms.

"Aww, you wouldn't do that." Stan said, putting his head on Jack's chest.

"Stan," Jack said, "Get off me."

"Fine." Stan said, "Amy will accept me." He then proceeded to lay his head on Amy's shoulder.

"Hey, losers!"

The four turned slowly to see another sixteen year old with short blond hair and dark blue eyes. He had a red shirt on and faded blue jeans and sneakers. Behind him were two other boys, one with light brown hair and green eyes. He had a sleeveless gray shirt on and blue jeans and sneakers. The other had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He had a short sleeve green shirt and light blue jeans.

"I don't remember anyone asking you to come here, Derek." Jack said, jumping up and facing the other teen with an intense expression.

"Well, look here, Mr. Jack wants to be the hero. How cute." Derek remarked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Don't you have some barbies to be playing with, Derek?" Stan said, standing up also, soon followed by Amy and Ben.

"What did you just say to me, punk-ass?" the blond said angrily.

"Oh no, he's swearing." Stan said sarcastically.

Then Derek growled angrily and ordered the other two, Max and Charlie, "Get them!"

"And that's our cue to run." Stan said.

The four bolted down the hill, being careful not to fall, and reached the town. Taking a shortcut through an alley, Amy tripped, and before she could catch up with the rest of her friends, she felt two pairs of arms grab her.

She shuddered as she felt Derek's cold hands stroke her cheek, down her neck and onto her bare shoulder. He slipped his hand under her sleeve and under her bra strap.

"Get your hand off me!" She screamed. "Jack!"

Jack, Stan, and Ben had been completely oblivious that Amy was no longer with them. But then, Jack heard her call his name, and he turned immediately and looked into the alley.

Derek had now put his other hand on Amy's waist, and was pulling her closer to kiss her.

"Get your hands off her!" Jack exploded, walking to Derek.

"Sorry, your girlfriend's with me now." Derek smiled.

That lit the rage inside Jack, and he drew his hand back and punched Derek square in the nose. The bully screamed in pain and took his hands off Amy to go over his now bleeding nose. Max and Charlie lost their grips on Amy to help their leader, and she immediately ran into Jack's arms.

"We got to go!" Jack whispered. Then they ran, leaving Derek's yells of anguish behind.

Well, hope you liked it! I know it's a little slow but...it'll only get better, I promise! See ya!!!! ;D


	2. Rain

I hope everyone who's read the story likes it so here's the 2nd chapter. And now a few words from my overly obsessed with fanfic friend. Let's call her Bunny.

Bunny: I believe I can fly...I wanna piece of cherry pie...la la la la la la la lala...what are the rest of the words???!!!

Creativedreamer48: Um...thanks, Bunny. I do not own Jack. I do own everything else...yep...enjoy. ;P

2

Jack woke up to the sound of rain falling on his window. He sat up in bed and looked out at his street. He ran his hand through his hair and looked back on the day before. "I'm gonna kill that bastard." he thought, referring to Derek, a local bully who had given him and his friends a hard time.

"Jack! Get your ass down here!" a gruff voice called from downstairs. Jack groaned again, and pulled the covers off himself, revealing his strong chest. He looked at his sweaty face in his mirror. His room was small, with blue-gray paint over the wall, which, without lights made it look even dimmer. All he had was a bed, a mattress on a low wooden frame, a wooden desk with a mirror, a cabinet and a closet. He put on his blue jeans and a navy blue short sleeve shirt. He pulled on his sneakers, pulled a comb through his hair and walked downstairs.

The gruff voice was that of his father, an average sized man brown hair to his shoulders. He had on a grimy white shirt and jeans that didn't fit. "We're out of beer." his dad said, eyes still glued to the T.V. screen.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Get it yourself, I'm going out." he said, opening the front door.

"Get back here, boy! Now!"

Jack ignored his dad's cries and stepped out into the pouring rain. He was walking slowly down his front walk, when he heard the front door slam open again. Turning quickly, he saw that his father had charged out of the house and was yelling for Jack to return. Jack broke into a run and bolted down the street.

He closed his eyes and blocked his father's yells out. Eventually he came to rest on the wet curb outside Amy's house.

"Jack?"

Jack turned to see Amy looking at him from her front door. Jack quickly stood up and smiled. "Yeah."

Amy returned the smile and ran up to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just my dad." Jack replied.

"Oh, well, let's go somewhere!" Amy exclaimed.

"What? Are you serious?" Jack said, staring at his friend wide-eyed.

"Aw, is this the part where you kiss?"

Both turned to see Derek smirking in the rain. "Hey, loser, you broke my nose."

"No one would notice the difference." Jack said, stepping in front of Amy.

"Alright, punk-ass, are you asking for a beating?" Derek snarled, clenching his fists.

"You tried that line yesterday, asshole." Jack shot back.

"Get him!" Derek commanded Max and Charlie.

Amy and Jack ran and could hear the other three charging after them. "Amy, get back to the house through the back!" Jack ordered.

"What about you?" Amy asked desperately.

"I'll be fine! Go!" Jack yelled.

Amy nodded, and made a sharp turn towards her back door. She crept in and watched through the screen as Jack passed, quickly followed by Derek, Max and Charlie.

"Hey, Jackie Boy! Wait up so I can crush your skull!" Derek called.

"I'll pass, asshole!" Jack yelled behind him. Immediately, he knew he had made a mistake. He could feel the bullies closing in behind him. Then he felt his arms grabbed. He struggled to get loose, but it was no help. Max and Charlie were holding him tight. Derek walked around to face Jack.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Jack. Thought you could outrun me, huh, punk-ass?" Derek smirked.

Jack looked at him with a hatred that ran deep. "Go to hell." Then Jack spit in his face.

Derek's eyes widened. Then he punched Jack in the face. Then in the stomach. And he kept beating him until he was barely conscious. Max and Charlie let go, letting Jack fall to the ground.

"Don't bother getting up, punk-ass." Derek said. Then they left, leaving Jack in the pouring rain.


	3. Healed and Bruised

Hey guys!!!!!! Sorry it took so long to post the 2nd chapter, my computer was malfunctioning, but here's my third. I just wanna say thank you if you've been following my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here we go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and my friend, "Bunny" is sorry she couldn't be here. ;P

3

Amy paced back and forth inside her house. She hadn't seen Jack. She wasn't sure if he was coming back, but she assumed that he would come back, to reassure her that he was okay. It had been hours now, and it had stopped raining. She hadn't seen Derek or his bumbling friends either.

Amy couldn't stand it. She opened her back door and started down the alley.

Then she saw him. "Jack!" she screamed, and ran to him. He was unconscious, just lying there on the ground. She knelt down by him, afraid to touch him. She finally picked up his head. "Jack! Jack! Wake up!" She cried.

Then Jack's eyes fluttered open, and he looked at Amy. "Amy? What happened?" He asked quietly.

Amy just smiled, and brought his head to her shoulder to hug him.

"Ow! Amy!" Jack flinched.

"Oh, sorry. I'm so glad you're alright." Amy said, looking into Jack's eyes.

"I'm fine, just a little sore...all over." Jack groaned, sitting up.

"What happened?" Amy asked, examining Jack for any major wounds.

"What do you think? That bastard Derek beat me up." Jack said, wincing as he straightened himself.

"You could've defended yourself!" Amy said, looking at Jack.

"Those damn henchmen of his grabbed me!" Jack exclaimed a little loudly.

Amy turned silent and looked back at Jack's arm.

Jack sighed, and turned Amy's head towards his with his hand. "I'm sorry. It's just...I hate the bastard, and this whole thing with my dad..."

Amy smiled, and touched Jack's hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry too. It's alright, I overreacted."

Jack smiled, and took his hand off Amy's face. "This is really corny."

Amy laughed. "Yeah, it is."

Amy stood up, and helped Jack to his feet. He leaned on her shoulder for support, and they walked to Amy's house.

Helping Jack onto the couch, Amy went in search for the first aid kit. Sitting on the couch, Jack looked around Amy's small living room. There was a small picture of a green field against a blue sky that was most likely purchased at a garage sale to only serve the purpose of having more useless things. The walls were a dull beige, and there was a small T.V and the couch Jack was sitting on.

Then someone entered the room. Jack jerked his head to see a tall man, about 21, coming into the room. He had orange-red hair like Amy's, except his was in a buzz cut. He had the same emerald eyes, too.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Oh, uh, I'm Jack." Jack said, standing up with much difficulty.

"What are you doing in my house?" The man screamed, running up to Jack and pushing him against the wall with his hand around Jack's neck. Jack could hear the picture falling to the ground. He strained against the hold around him, but it held strong.

"Goddamnit!" He gasped. "Let me go!"

"Cody! What the hell are you doing?" Amy cried, running into the room.

"Who is this guy?" Cody asked.

"My friend, idiot! Let him go, now!" She shouted, punching the boy in the back.

Jack felt the grasp on his neck let go, and he took in a huge gulp of air while rubbing his now bruised neck.

"What the hell is your problem?" Amy shrieked.

"There was a guy in our house," Cody attempted to say.

"Okay, shut the hell up. Go somewhere else." Amy shooed him away.

"Who was that?" Jack asked.

Amy sighed, "M y brother."

Jack nearly choked on his breath.

Well, yeah, that's it!!!!!!!! And Amy has a brother????!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!...Hope you enjoyed:D


	4. The Army

Hello once again!!!!! I am back to post another chapter!!! I hope everyone's whose been reading has liked it!!! ;P

4

Jack looked at Amy wide-eyed and shocked. "Brother?" He gasped.

"Yes, brother." Amy said. "Didn't you know?"

"You neglected to mention it." Jack said.

"Well, he comes to visit every once in a while. He's been at a boot camp for a couple years..." Amy trailed off.

"So, you've had a brother, and you never told me?" Jack exclaimed.

"You never asked, and I didn't think it would come up." Amy said.

"Well, we saw where that got us!" Jack said, pointing to the bruises on his neck.

"Look, my mom is on a business trip somewhere, she probably called Cody to come and check up on me. He's just really overprotective." Amy said, crossing her arms.

"More than really..." Jack muttered.

"You're such a drama queen." Amy said.

"Knock, knock!" a familiar voice rang through the house. Stan and Ben walked in to the living room. "Whoa, did you get trampled by a gorilla?" Stan asked Jack.

"Pretty close." Jack said.

"Derek?" Ben asked.

"Derek." Jack replied.

"Who are you?" Cody growled, walking into the living room.

"Whoa, down boy." Stan said, stepping back.

"Seriously, Cody. Don't you have anything better to do than be my personal bodyguard?" Amy retorted.

The brute of a brother seriously took the remark into consideration before looking back at his sister.

She sighed in frustration. "Alright, you stay here. I'm going out. Come on guys."

"Girl power." Stan said as he passed Cody, then followed his friends outside.

"Who votes we go see a late show?" Amy said as they walked outside.

"How about we just walk?" Jack said.

"Sounds good to me." Stan said.

"Same here." Ben added.

"Fine, we'll walk." Amy approved.

The four friends walked in silence down the town streets. There weren't much people out, and the streets glistened with the puddles from the recent rain. The silence was broken when Ben's quiet voice spoke up.

"Have you ever considered joining the army?" he asked.

"Not really...why?" Jack replied.

"Well, I've been thinking that when I turn eighteen, I would join. Serve the country and crap like that." Ben said sheepishly.

Amy looked at Ben wide-eyed. Then she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Ben, no!" she cried into his shoulder.

Ben was taken aback for a moment, then put his hand on her hair. "Amy, it was just a thought, and even if I did, it would be in two years. You would've already forgotten me, anyway." he said softly.

Amy looked up at him with watery eyes. "No, I won't have forgotten you, any of you." she turned to her other two friends.

"Aw, group hug." Stan said, bringing Amy, Jack and Ben into a big hug.

Jack pulled away, and put his hand on Ben's shoulder. "If you really wanna join the army, man, you know the rest of us will be right behind you.

Ben smiled, and the four friends walked down the street together, laughing and talking.

They didn't know it would be their last night of peace.

Dun dun dun!!!!!!!!!! Okay, that's it!!!!!!!!! Please review. Thank you. :D


End file.
